Chloe Cullen
Early Life And Bio Chloe Alyssa Cullen is the first child of Robert Martin and Alexa Reid.She was born in Beverly Hills and grew up in Beverly Hills, New York and Forks. Chloe grew up with her cousin Holly They were born in the same year and both enjoyed playing together and were inseparable. Chloe enjoyed playing outside on the swings, she did not like dirt or getting dirty. As a child Chloe loved dressing up and being a princess a lot like Mercedes When she was a child. She deeply cared for her family. As a child she was very smart too, growing up in Voltera influenced her to have a profession in law. Chloe had long name because when her mother got married she kept her name and just added Martin on it though it is only used for her business Alexa Martin or otherwise she is known as Alexa Reid. As a child she spent a lot of her time in different places as her and her parents would take her to Disney land every year that's were Renesmee and Chloe met along with Eddie Cullen they would also go there every year and due to the fact both their parents wear vampires that survived on animal blood like them they became friends. The Cullens never got bothered by the volturi after the encounter of when they though renesmee was an immortal child, Aro befriended renesmee and the Olympic coven. The Cullens and Martins Lived in peace. Alexa was a immortal witch and immortal witch and immortal witches are very powerful and Alexa did a spell so Chloe would grow a little slower than a human but quickly caught up again. In 2001 Chloe's sister Taramina was born Chloe was over overjoyed and felt like it was her job to protect her and teach her things that big sister did despite the one year age gap. As Chloe grew up she was very maternal and always checked and made sure her sisters were happy and would always make dinner if their mother was working. Chloe would defiantly be a daddies girl but also a mommies girl too alot like Mercedes Cullen. Chloe would tell Holly Everything they were like sisters and when they went to school holly would pretend that holly and Lindsey were twins due to the fact they both had dark brown silky hair and brown eyes. Chloe was the only one who could make Holly happy when it was mothers day or fathers day because holly had neither. Holly's mother was Alexa's sister so basically Chloe's aunt. Chloe also went to Forks Where her grandparents would live Alyssa William and Richard William, She would also visit her uncle who lived in Beverly hills as well Conner she had more of a brother sister bond despite the fact he was her mothers brother. When Conner met his mate Leela Chloe was happy because Leela and Chloe had the same interests. Chloe also went to Voltera when she was a child but both her parents preferred her at home with them rather there, she got whatever she wanted their and loved the shopping but she also knew how cruel they could be therefore she pretended to adore Aro and Caius as she was they were the ones she didn't like the most. Chloe Loved the guard and viewed them as her "family" and she enjoyed playing with them especially Jane who would be the hardest to persuade that being with a Cullen wasn't so bad. Chloe would then grwo older and the cullens would move to new york and so would the Martins and they would stay there until the end of the volturi then they would move back to Forks. Personality And Appearance Releationship Eddie Cullen Trivia Category:Third Generation Category:Martin Category:Cullen Category:Reid